The Girl From The Suken Ship and Her Captor
by Cupid T
Summary: This is for my RP buddy actually so read if you want but this is Rose or "Hattie" and the man who "rescued" her only to enslave her and use her for his own needs. You like you review, you follow. Thanks my cherubs!


**Hatbox and BlackBeard's past**

 _(You're sitting around a campfire with at least four other ghostly pirates around you, each of them smell of the sea and have a flask of rum, their voices quiet as they are whispering tales until one coughs and smirks he is a medium sized elder man his beard full of gray, teeth long gone and one eye is silver from the loss of sight his voice is as scruffy as he looks he speaks up)_

"I don't suppose any of ye know the tale of BlackBeard and the first captive he had left alive and even let work on the ship... Do ye?" no one said a word the man looked down "I thought not... I was on that cursed ship before she was even mentioned and brought on... What a sight she was... It was no wonder he kept her alive" he laughed and sipped a bit of his rum... "She was a strong lass that is for sure... I guess he saw her potential before the lot of us did..." he sipped again and looked up smirking "I don't suppose ye want me to tell the story... Aye newcomer?"

 _(The ghostly pirates around you looked at you... You looked down at the sudden attention and you heard the scruffy voice again)_

"Well?" he said.

 _(You nodded wanting to get attention away from you as fast as possible the man sat up setting down his flask and rubbing his thigh to his knee once and cleared his throat)_

"Let's see... I guess I should take it back to the day it all started..."

 **Hatbox's P.O.V.**

It was almost the big day! I had received a ticket in the mail a day before to go back to my aunt and uncle's home... I could finally see my cousin again! I smiled at the envelope and started gathering a few of my things... I would be staying at least a week so I packed fresh things for each day... I smiled and put on a valuable pendant... I rubbed the tear shaped diamond in the middle it was so smooth and shiny from where I polished it everyday. I was prepared to get into the carriage and go off to the docks to get on the boat. I grabbed my things and walked out and got into the carriage.

 **Meanwhile on a not too far ship...**

"Captain! We have received word of an oncoming storm... I-I recommend that we dock somewhere!" the man turned towards the ship hand and frowned "Dock? Wouldn't be a perfect time to plunder helpless ships that don't know this information? After all..." he turned away from the ship hand and looked out a window... "I'm feeling lucky..."

 _(You looked up at the man he was smiling missing a few teeth... He nodded and looked at you)_

"Aye... I be that ship hand lad/lass (whichever you may be) but my story is just beginning... I didn't know what he meant by that but I left it be... Not wanting to be thrown overboard...

 **Hatbox's P.O.V.**

I arrived at the docks and my things were taken to my room... I had a top priority first class ticket I was happy they spared enough money to ensure my comfort... Of course they were rich but it was still nice to know they cared for me that much... I got on the boat and went straight to my room a bit tired from my trip here... I changed into my night clothes after bathing and watched the sun go down over the water I smiled and lied down... I was asleep in what felt like seconds...

 **BlackBeard's P.O.V.**

So far we had plundered three ships that lay victim to the storm... No survivors in any of them I smiled to myself... I was in my own cabin at the moment admiring our gains... I heard a crack of lightning and the boom of thunder... I didn't react to it... The crew knew what they must do... I must have dozed off during the storm because it wasn't until the sun was shining in the wee hours did I open my eyes.

 **Hatbox's P.O.V.**

The sound of lightning jolted me from my sleep I stood and my feet were a little wet now I gasped and ran out of my room onto the deck as quickly as I could I was being hit in the face with harsh rain and people panicking worse than I was a man had grabbed my arm and pushed me into a life boat I gasped and cried out when the ropes snapped leaving me alone in the small life boat which salty sea water had splashed into... People were yelling even more frantically now... Tears pricked my eyes... I didn't know how to sail... I was a goner for sure... But, in the raft were oars, some dried meat, and blankets... I picked up the oars and set them in the holders... I looked at them then closed my eyes thinking back to a time where I was rowed around a lake I thought about how they rowed and how they moved with the oars... I tried replicating their smooth movements but I failed... The current was too strong so I gave up and cried the water carried the small boat away from the sinking one now I covered up and accepted my imminent death closing my eyes... I fell asleep... I wished to go peacefully...

 **A few hours later on an island...**

I woke up sore... I was stranded on a white beach... Was this heaven? Is this what it was like? I stood up wobbling a little and looked around the blanket soaked up much water, some of the dried beef had fallen into the sand I looked down and blinked a few times... I was alive... But some strange miracle I was alive... I started to run around the island I was desperate to find anything really... But all I found were other life boats from the same ship as I came from destroyed among the rocks and sharks having a frenzy in the water... I cried at the sight... I was the only survivor now... I had only my clothes, my pendant, dried beef, a wet blanket, and whatever could be salvaged from the other life boats remains...

 **BlackBeard's P.O.V.**

I stood popping my back and looked out the sun was raising higher into the sky now... I went out onto the deck and looked through my telescope... I seen a disturbance in the water... Perhaps a ship was destroyed nearby and the sharks were just having a snack? I examined the place closer within my telescope... I seen a survivor... With a smirk I closed my telescope and sailed towards the poor being... I would take anything of value and then kill whoever it was... The crew was resting so I could go alone... I crashed among the shore of the island in about 35 minutes... I climbed down from my boat and readied my sword I approached the crouched figure and put my sword on its back the person gasped and I suddenly heard from the small feminine gasp that I had discovered something that could maybe be the thing to ease the discomfort I've had for so long... "Stand... Now woman" she stood slowly her dress was ripped and her shoes gone her dainty feet were together at the toe but separated at the heel... I looked her up and down her wet and dark hair curled and dripped... I smirked "turn around... Face your doom" she did as she was told again but slowly I watched her small figure her eyes were closed and her cheeks stained with tears... I looked at her up and down again the wet nightgown clung to her body I cleared my throat "open your eyes woman..." she opened them... Her eyes were as dark as my very soul... I smirked at this... Every way possible with this woman was fragile... Dainty... Like a flower she shivered and raised her head "I-If you're going to kill me why haven't you done it yet?" I blinked in surprise and glared... She was a sassy woman... Something rarely seen now... I lowered my sword, she wasn't scared anyway I towered over her... She was short... I looked her up and down again she looked me in the eyes as I did so "You're coming with me..." she blinked "I-I beg your pardon?" I smirked "You're coming with me" with that I grabbed her arm and pulled her along she gasped and tried to struggle away from me but I was too strong I eventually picked her up over my shoulder to get back onto my boat easier... She struggled still and cried for help I huffed and tossed her on the deck... The crew was wide awake and had witnessed me carrying her she quickly noticed them and tried running away but I caught her by her waist and pulled her back... "Men... This is our new crew mate... I'll be dealing with her" his crew had laughed and clapped knowing what he had meant... But never have they seen him bring one on board...

 **Hatbox's P.O.V.**

Everyone of the crew members were laughing and clapping... They knew what he was doing... It wasn't that hard to figure out... I was ripped from my thoughts being picked up and carried away once again by the tall man... He carried me in a room and locked the door behind him he proceeded to carry me to a bed and he tossed me on it... I was shaking in fear he was smirking in triumph, what had I done to deserve this? I was a quiet girl I stayed to myself... Caused no trouble and yet here I was... About to be permanently scarred mentally and physically... Tears started to fall from my eyes he simply watched from the edge of the bed... I stopped and we sat in silence until he broke it... He stood up "Get undressed woman..." I stayed there not listening, he pulled his sword out "I said get undressed or I'll do it for ye" I backed away and turned away from him... I felt more tears slip from my eyes silently I lifted my dress and dropped it to the floor I heard his voice... "More... Now" I undid my corset and let it fall as well as the item covering my breasts but now he said with a huskier voice "turn around lass... Let me look at ye" I closed my eyes and covered my breasts turning slowly around to face him... I heard foot steps come towards me then my hands were removed from my breasts... He made a low noise in his throat and I opened my eyes a little... In front of me was a now naked beast of a man I flushed pink and closed my eyes turning my head away "I-I'm not ready for this kind of thing!" I heard a small chuckle come from him I felt a sharp pain from my breast... I cried out and tried backing away but that made the pain worse and his grip on my wrist tighter. "P-Please stop! I-It hurts!" he released my breast from his mouth and licked around it, I shuddered and tried moving away again but he wouldn't allow me to... I felt my heart race... It was thrumming against my chest... I'm scared... It's all over my face, it's in my eyes, it's even in my bets and pleas for him to stop...Ebert

 **BlackBeard's P.O.V.**

I forced her onto the bed she was a small lass so not much of a problem was controlling her... She continued crying and begging me not to do this but it only made my discomfort worse... I imagined her begging me for me to do it and it worked... I lifted her legs "P-Please don't do this!" I imagined out as 'Please don't hold back' I positioned myself "Please! No!" she began crying some I heard her say 'Please! More!' I smirked she wasn't going to choke on tears long... I lined up ready to drill into her, she closed her eyes and I guess made peace with the fact she was about to be claimed... "You'll be calling out Blackbeard" and with that I started to push in watching myself disappear inside of her... 1... 2... She cried out in pain and she bled... 3... 4... She was writhing in pain now... 5... 6... She screamed and opened her eyes... 7... 8... She arched and squirmed and then finally 9 and 10 found their way to fit in... I groaned in pleasure leaning my head back... This was the tight fit I needed to relieve my discomfort, her squirming and writhing was pleasurable... She was clenching with fear and I loved it... I pulled out a few inches then thrust back into her earning a scream of pain and tears of agony... I did that over and over pulling out an inch more every time until I got to 9 out... I grabbed her breasts and massaged them "call my name woman" it was a simple command and I heard her whimper a barely audible "Blackbeard..." I rammed into her "Louder!" she screamed in pain "B-Blackbeard!" I continued drilling her harder than I ever had and she continued screaming my name... I finally thrusted in a few more times and stilled, feeling myself fill her insides... I groaned and pulled out watching the juices flow down her thighs mixing with the blood of a stripped virgin... The room smelt of blood and cum... It was a strong smell... I looked at her... She was panting, she was sweaty, her breasts were a little pink from where I gripped her and she was now... A stripped virgin...

 **Hatbox's P.O.V.**

I wanted to curl into a ball and die... What I had been saving for a man that I loved and a man that would have cherished me as if I were a prized jewel... Was gone... I couldn't look at him but I held my stomach thinking to myself, asking myself... Was this mans child in me? I shivered and he grabbed my hand... "You're not with child... It's nearly impossible for a man like me to begat a child" I sighed with relief... He got up and put on his clothes and picked up mine he walked away from me with them... "Stay put woman..." and he left...

 **BlackBeard's P.O.V.**

I tossed her clothes overboard and smirked... A female first mate... She would share my bed at night and during the day be stuck by my side no matter what... I looked at some of the ship help "What is it? Quit standing about find something to do!" and then it hit me... I grabbed aside one of the ship hands "Get out lovely first mate some clothes fitting for both of her jobs" he nodded and scurried off... I looked out to sea... Supplies were low so we were docked... I left the deck and went back into my room to her... She was on the bed, I smirked "Your name on this ship will be... Hatbox" I climbed onto the bed and held her waist "You are property of Blackbeard the teacher of all pirates fears... Understood?" she looked down and nodded slowly... I smirked and she kept looking down... There was a knock on the door so I got up and opened it to recieve the girls new clothes, I threw them to her and she caught them looking at them confused "Put them on, Hattie" she glared "My name isn't Hattie and it's not Hatbox! It's Rose!" I glared back and stomped over to her grabbing her hair and pulling it out of its updo she gasped and her hair fell in curls to her back I smirked "Time to be punished..." I took her clothes from her and threw them across the room, she cried and shuddered I grabbed her and pushed her face down into the bed and undid my pants, I took my time with her this time I called her by Rose in her ear, pulled her hair and rammed in only to stop when I was about to fill her... I did that three times before I spilled into her I released with a groan and it spilled out some going down her thighs again I yanked out of her and she fell limp, I put my pants back on she curled into a ball and shuddered... I looked at her "Now get dressed... Rose" she shuddered when I said her name, I laughed and walked to the map room seeing where I should go next...

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I put on the clothes he brought me, I scoffed skin tight leather pants,half a corset looking thing, a white shirt, and a red scarf... I put it on and tied the scarf around my waist... It wouldn't do much to tie it anywhere else... He would just move it... I sat down and put on the boots that were also brought in... I looked down, I lost my dignity... My innocence... I didn't argue with the man anymore... I curled into a ball again... I hurt a lot down there, it ached... I shuddered... Remembering how he said my name and played with me how he wished... I looked towards the map room... I wonder what it would take to get him to allow me more freedom... I could only think of one thing... I had to submit... I walked to the map room door and knocked "Enter" the doors opened and I entered pressing my breasts together... "B-BlackBeard?" he looked with an eyebrow raised his face had a small smirk "Yes Rosey?" I bit my tongue and looked him in the eyes walking closer he turned towards me... "What do you need Rose?" he spit my name out like acid... Everything else seemed somewhat nice? I put my hands on his shoulders, they were firm... I blushed some "S-Sir I would like to discuss things with you..." he held my waist and backed me up towards his desk I hit it and gasped he pressed against me making me turn red. He kissed my neck gently and between every kiss he would say something "Rosey. What. Was. So. Important?" I mewled and arched submitting to his wants earning a satisfied growl "I-I want to be the Hatbox Pirate" he stopped. He looked at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss, my eyes widened, submit! I willed myself, I closed my eyes and grabbed his shoulders tighter kissing back he groaned with pleasure and lifted me onto the desk. He pulled away breathing heavily I panted as well... He undid his pants I blushed as he pushed me back gently, my mind rushed... He lifted my shirt and pulled down my pants snapping a few pictures I turned a deeper shade of red. He hid the pictures and fixed himself to be lined up with me I bit my lip "BlackBeard please... B-Be gentle this time... Please" he smiled and pulled me into an embrace plunging into me slowly, he moved slowly and smoothly, I moaned wrapping a leg around him... He seemed very pleased with my reactions that he sped up a little causing my moans to be a little shaky but surprisingly full of pleasure. He rubbed my body as he did his best to take things slow, he groaned and kissed parts of me then nipped softly I arched and he was gentle like I asked. I felt a bubble ready to pop in my stomach, I panted and suddenly I moved around "F-Faster BlackBeard!" he growled with pleasure and moved quicker and a little harder, the desk started to creak I cried out. "BlackBeard!" he kissed me and the bubble in my stomach exploded, my legs stiffened and he stilled spilling inside of me, he groaned in pleasure "good girl Hattie" I panted and he pulled out slowly, he got on his knees and licked my womanhood once making me shudder and moan. He stood up and picked me up I felt limp, I couldn't move I had been through enough to keep me down for the rest of the week... He layed me down on his bed and got in under the covers, we weren't gonna go again right? He pulled my top down and fixed my pants "I hope that was a good time... Your taste tells me it was" I blushed and nodded "Y-Yes sir BlackBeard" he smiled "stop Hattie you'll get me interested again... Then you won't have a say in how it is..." I shut my mouth fast he yawned and grabbed me pressing my bum against him his biceps showing I blushed those strong arms were just rubbing me gently... Making love to me... I closed my eyes he snored softly and it didn't take long at all for me to fall asleep into a dreamless night.

 **BlackBeard's P.O.V.**

I crept out of bed getting a wine bottle and drinking half of it... I remembered last night and smirked, it was nice her becoming the Hatbox Pirate... I looked at her sleeping figure I felt my pants tighten I smirked and took another swig. I pulled out my throbbing manhood and groaned, I stroked myself to her she stirred hearing my groans and awoken looking straight at me only to flush a cute red and with that I threw my head back and came. She blinked watching me come down from my high I looked at her "Hattie... Come here" she got up and wobbled I took another swing but didn't swallow I became hard again as her breasts bounced and she kneeled in front of me... I kissed her, I forced her mouth open and pushed the wine into her mouth. She gasped but swallowed quickly, I smirked and pulled away "Hattie... I want to show you something" I stood putting it away she stood following me I walked into the map room and turned to the room where my collection of ships were... I picked up a twisted sword and handed it to her she looked at me. "You're going to learn how to use it... For every lesson I want sexual activities... For special moves... I want to do something else, something that would hurt if done wrong... I want your body Hatbox. Tell me it's mine, along with you." She blushed and looked down "I-I am yours... As yours my body is yours..." I smiled "Good" I picked her up she dropped the sword and wrapped her legs around me I groaned "Good Lass you catch on quick" I undid both of our pants and pushed into her groaning, still so tight. I moved quickly and she moaned enjoying every bit of my invasion, I planned on taking all of her. I groaned going harder she started to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain, "Hatbox say my name!" she whimpered and screamed out "BlackBeard!" I rammed into her "More!" she screamed "B-BLACKBEARD" I groaned and slammed into her atleast 6 times before stilling and pouring into her. She kissed me "BlackBeard... I-I don't want the lessons" I smirked "You're getting them Hatbox, just like you're getting me" she blushed and I pulled out groaning "I could be inside you all day but... I'm not that lucky" I kissed her and she leaned her head back and I kissed her neck *she mewled and I backed away smirking. She was mine... Only mine... I will take her many times before her death I will make her moan more. She is mine.


End file.
